


Flutter In And Never Leave

by WhoIsWren



Category: Were the World Mine (2008)
Genre: Courtship, Fae & Fairies, Fairies, Fairy Timothy, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-22 06:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoIsWren/pseuds/WhoIsWren
Summary: Who knew all the little shiny gumnuts, floral wreaths, and intricately carved sticks appearing on his windowsill were actually fairy courting gifts?Jonathon certainly didn't.





	1. Chapter 1

It all started with a shiny gumnut.

Well, actually that’s a lie; it started with a light in the woods. A pulsating, buzzing, spectre of light that flew around his head before darting away.

Then came the gumnut, and everything that followed.

He was in the woods, wallowing, there’s no other word for it. The woods were dark, creepy, and isolated, just what he wanted. He needed time to think, to really freak out about the possibility of coming out. The good news was, after several hours of walking in circles, he was almost 100% certain his parents wouldn’t kick him out or disown him.

The bad news is he was also almost 100% certain of how the guys at school would react. They didn’t live in a very open town and his school was old and traditional. He really didn’t have high hopes when it came to his team. How would a bunch of teenage rugby guys take sharing the locker room, more specifically the showers, with a gay guy?

Jonathon may be the star rugby player but the label of _‘gay’_ is a pretty overwhelming one. Once he comes out he can’t take it back, once he comes out he will stop being Jonathon the star rugby player, once he comes out he’ll be Jonathon the gay kid.

He would go back and forth between wanting to come out and being perfectly content in his closet; Hence, the walking around in the woods for hours on end.

After a while he settled on a decision and tried not to get worked up about the consequences. If people had a problem with him then it was their issue, not his. He couldn’t stay in the closet forever and whatever happened, happened.

As soon as he’d made the difficult decision to come out to his family and friends, being unable to live in hiding any longer, a bright light appeared in front of him. For a moment he thought it was a real life light bulb moment.

The light glowed like a firefly, that golden glow like a candle. It seemed to breathe with life, pulsate like a heartbeat. Growing brighter the closer it got to Jonathon the light nearly blinded him with its candescence. It flickered and hummed, flew quicker than he could keep up with, and seemed to dance on the wind. Jonathon smiled when he saw it, so captivated by its beauty he forgot all about the stress of his decision.

Then as quickly as it had appeared it vanished into the trees. Between one blink and the next Jonathon was encased in the dark pitch of the woods.

Jonathon stood there for a moment in stupor, hoping the light would return. It was nearly 1am by the time he finally dragged himself away from the mysterious disappearing light. That night his dreams were filled with the most beautiful sights and sounds but come morning he couldn’t remember any of it.

He had just stumbled out of bed, a smile still painted across his face, when he saw it.

Sitting on his windowsill was a single gumnut.

It was odd for many reasons, the most prevalent being it was inside his room when it wasn’t there last night. More than that though, was the way the nut shone as if polished. Moving closer Jonathon reached out for the gumnut. When his fingers lightly brushed the smooth surface he received an electric shock. The energy flew up his arm, causing him to jump back and shake his arm.

Jonathon chuckled and reached for the gumnut once more, picking it up and cradling it in his hand. Immediately he felt the spark from before but the longer he held it the more the energy flowed. It felt like an electrical current pulsating and buzzing through his veins. The strangest thing about the feeling was how it didn’t concern him in the least. Instead the energy filled him with a sense of happiness and warmth he’s never felt before.

Placing the gumnut in his jeans pocket Jonathon finished dressing. All day he felt the reassuring warmth of the mysterious gumnut in his pocket and found himself rolling the nut in his fingers frequently. He purposefully didn’t think too much about where the nut came from or the energy it produced.

Ignorance really is bliss.

The next morning he woke up to another strange item. The night before Jonathon had placed the gumnut on his bedside table and come morning there was a glistening pebble beside the nut. Jonathon smiled and reached for the pebble, this time fully prepared for the electrical shock he received. Similar to the gumnut the pebble was polished, like water buffing out any imperfections, and it was smooth and cool to the touch. The pebble gave off the same happy and calm energy.

It joined the gumnut in his pocket.

The day after that he found a small wreath made of vines and twigs hung around his bedroom door handle. Jonathon chuckled and ran his fingers over the vines, feeling that same energy. He couldn’t exactly bring the wreath with him wherever he went but it remained on his door handle and he ran his fingers over it whenever he entered or exited his room.

These gifts kept showing up every morning for two weeks. Each morning Jonathon would wake excited for his next surprise. Sometimes the items would be left in plain sight, other times he’d have to search for it. Each item exuded the same energy as the previous ones and every time Jonathon touched them he felt peaceful and strangely enough he felt loved.

Some days he’d find shells, other times pieces of wood with strange carvings all over them. The day he found dozens of wild flowers wrapped around the windshield wipers of his car was an interesting day. He hadn’t been able to unwind the flowers, so when he parked at the school everyone saw the state of his car. It was safe to say the rugby guys had a lot to say on the matter.

Despite the teasing the reassurance of these items kept Jonathon feeling happy and safe.

Each day he tried not to question the gifts, each day he tried not to think about where they came from or what they meant. Yet, every day he was only left with more questions.

What were they? Why were they appearing in his room or on his car? Why him? What was that energy? Who kept leaving them for him to find?

After two weeks of waking up to a new magic item Jonathon awoke to find something he couldn’t have ever dreamed he’d see again.

Scrambling up from bed Jonathon stared at his windowsill, uncaring of the fact he was only clad in his boxer shorts. Hovering just above his windowsill was a pulsating golden light.

The same light he saw in the woods two weeks ago.

He couldn’t believe his eyes, couldn’t believe that mysterious light form the woods was now in his bedroom. Jonathon had no idea what he was supposed to do, so he sat there on his bed in nothing but his boxer shorts staring stupidly at the light.

For a moment the light did nothing but pulsate weakly, then it’s like a switch was flipped as it buzzed rapidly around the room. It seemed to be on some kind of high, zipping from on corner of the room to the other, bouncing off the walls and making these high pitched squeaks as it went.

Cautiously Jonathon stood, keeping his eyes on the buzzing light as much as he was able. His smile from first seeing the light never diminished, if fact he felt a little giddy seeing the light zip around his room.

Then the flying, buzzing, and squeaking stopped as the light came to hover at his eyelevel. Jonathon had to squint and turn his head as the brightness from the strange light hurt his eyes. As if sensing his discomfort the light grew dimmer and dimmer until there was just a faint glow.

As his eyes adjusted Jonathon was shocked to see a small figure beneath the glow. If he didn’t believe in magic before, he certainly did now considering there was a fairy fluttering right in front of him.

A real life fairy, with wings and everything.

Jonathon’s mouth hung open as his eyes widened. The fairy hovered in front of him calmly, like it was waiting for Jonathon to react in some way. Jonathan could do nothing more than stare.

It was small, as small as one would expect a fairy to be, yet its wings were twice as large as it was. The wings were translucent and looked as delicate as crystal but they would have to be strong to not only support the weight of the fairy but be capable of flight. It was a fascinating juxtaposition. Glistening in the light and changing colour at certain angles, the wings gave off a pearlescent shimmer.

They were beautiful.

Correction, _he_ was beautiful.

Jonathon tried to focus on the wings and the wings alone, but with the fairy being so close to his face it was hard to ignore the obvious.

The fairy was naked.

His skin was pale and had the same pearlescent shimmer as his wings, his hair as dark as night, and body lighted muscled. He was beautiful and Jonathon couldn’t help the way his eyes raked over the small figure in front of him.

His eyes definitely lingered on a particular area of the fairy.

Jonathon swallowed hard, acutely aware of the reaction his body was having to seeing this naked fairy. If he didn’t do something soon things might start to get really awkward.

Boxers hide absolutely nothing.

“Um, hi?” he squeaked, cringing the moment the words left his mouth. Jonathon’s always been a smooth talker but right now that ability has flown out the window.

The fairy gave Jonathon such a dry look he couldn’t help but smile. Frustrated looked good on the fairy.

“Do you accept or decline?” The fairy’s voice was deeper than Jonathon expected, full of strength and a hint mischief. Jonathon’s heart was beating frantically inside his chest. He’s never felt this excited by someone before, never felt this drawn to another person.

“What?” He had no idea what the fairy was talking about but wouldn’t mind if he just kept talking. The fairy’s voice was _really_ doing it for him.

The fairy glowed a little brighter for a moment as he growled, literally growled. He seemed to vibrate, as if he was dying to fly around the room the way a human would pace but was forcing himself to remain still.

“I can’t wait any longer. It’s been two weeks and you haven’t given me an answer. Do you accept my courtship or not?” The fairy spoke very carefully, annunciating every word as if talking to a child. He looked just as frustrated as before but his eyes kept shifting away and his wings shook and twitched. Try as he might the little fairy couldn’t hide his nerves.

 “Courting? What? _Oh_.” Everything seemed to fall into place then, every moment of the last two weeks, every surprise item, every electrical shock, every feeling. It suddenly all made sense.

He was being courted by a fairy.

Those random items packed full of sparking energy? Apparently they were fairy courting gifts.

Jonathon blushed and ducked his head as a smile bloomed across his face. He’s never been courted before, never had someone so interested in him. Likewise, Jonathon himself has never been this interested in someone. He glanced up at the fairy, to see an answering blush on his cheeks, and just looked at him for a moment.

Jonathon still had a million questions he wanted answered and there was probably a great deal he should know before making a decision but he has a tendency to act before he thinks. It’s never been a bad thing in his eyes, the way he follows his instincts, so he can’t consider them wrong now.

Looking at the beautiful fairy in front of him Jonathon would like nothing more than to spend every moment with him, learning about him, listening to him, being near him. He wants to do everything with him, wants to experience the feelings the courting gifts gave him for the rest of his life.

Except…

“I don’t even know your name.”

The fairy pauses a moment, his wings stilling causing him to dip slightly, before he laughs. The sound of his laughter is free and easy, and it completely rejuvenates him. Jonathon is captivated by his beauty once again and swears then and there to make this fairy laugh every day. A sound as wondrous as that should be heard more often.

“My name is Timothy,” the fairy replies, shyly smiling at him.

“I’m Jonathon, and it’s really nice to meet you. You’re uh, you’re kind of really beautiful,” he stammers, feeling dumbstruck by Timothy’s _everything_ , his smile, his laughter, his body, his voice. There is no _kind of_ about Timothy’s beautiful but Jonathon thinks declaring him the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen might be a bit forward for their first conversation.

“Does this mean you accept?” There’s a certain seriousness to Timothy’s words, an urgency and barely hidden hunger. Timothy wants him, and it’s a heady feeling that’s almost palpable. Jonathon’s never been wanted like this before, it’s exciting as it is terrifying.  

Jonathon thinks he should maybe wait and get to know Timothy before agreeing to anything, hell he should probably figure out what he’s agree _to_. And yet the word is out of his mouth before he has a moment to think about what it all means.

“Yes.”

 If Jonathon thought Timothy shone brightly before, it is nothing to the way his light shines now. The glow explodes into a bright white, near blinding, light. With the light comes a heat, enough to make Jonathon sweat. In the air is the crackle of electricity, like the electrical shocks he received from the courting gifts. The feeling is all around him and inside him, consuming everything. The intensity rises and rises until suddenly it all stops.

There is no energy, no heat, and no light. Everything returns to normal.

Jonathon blinks a few times, trying to get his eyes to adjust. When he opens his eyes he is once again shocked by the figure in front of him.

“I couldn’t change until you accepted,” Timothy’s deep voice says.

Timothy stands before him, still as naked and shimmering as ever, yet now he stands as tall as Jonathon. In fact, Timothy is actually taller than Jonathon.

Timothy stands every bit the average teenage boy Jonathon is. He has no wings, no ethereal glow, nothing to suggest he isn’t fully human. Jonathon still finds him just as beautiful though.

Timothy looks at him with barely restrained hunger before launching himself at Jonathon. He kisses Jonathon like a man starved, full of lust and passion the likes of which Jonathon has never experienced before. Jonathon feels a rush of that same happy energy as the gifts and gives himself over to Timothy.

They stand there in Jonathon’s room just kissing and touching, getting to know each other in such an intimate way. Jonathon feels drunk by the time they separate, though they don’t go far. Leaning their foreheads against each other’s the two just breathe the same air for a moment.

Jonathon smiles at Timothy, a little goofy, but so full of happiness he feels like he’s bursting with it. He wishes he’d figured out the courting gifts weeks ago, he could have had Timothy for all this time.

Who knew a bunch of random rocks and twigs would lead him to a fairy that kisses like he can’t get enough? One who looks at Jonathon like he’s everything he ever dreamed of? A fairy that makes Jonathon feel whole in a way he didn’t know existed?

Jonathon is glad he picked up that gumnut, because it led him to Timothy.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s been four months since Jonathon met the man of his dreams. Except, turns out the man of his dreams wasn’t 100% a man, more like a fairy.

Timothy had flown into his life and turned his world right side up. He’d slotted himself into Jonathon’s life like he was always meant to be there, like a missing puzzle piece, like his place in this world was by Jonathon’s side.

Timothy had been there for him when he finally came out to his parents. He’d calmed him every time he chickened out and sat with him when he cried relieved tears after he’d told them. Just as he suspected his parents didn’t kick him out or disown him. That didn’t necessarily mean they accepted his sexuality but they were willing to love their son regardless.

It was as good as Jonathon could hope for.

Timothy had also been waiting in his room every day after school after he’d come out to his friends. Jonathon had been kind of a wreck after telling his rugby teammates he was gay. It had been a stressful situation and the guys teased him mercilessly. He’d come home every day and regret coming out, or he’d lie uselessly on his bed for hours staring at nothing. It was a hard time for him and Timothy had been there through it all.

He couldn’t ask for a better boyfriend.

Well, except for one tiny thing.

The problem with dating a fairy was the time difference. Fairies lived on a different dimension to Earth, though they frequented Earth often, and their time ran differently there.  One day in fairy land could mean three or four days for Jonathon on Earth.

Timothy had to go home often, to see his parents and friends, to live out his own life. It meant Jonathon was alone with no way to contact his boyfriend for days or even weeks on end. Not once did Jonathon ever resent Timothy for leaving, he would never stop Timothy from having his own life, but it did put a strain on their relationship.

Jonathon hated it when Timothy left because it felt like he was all alone in this world. It sounded horribly co-dependent, but dating a fairy on a serious level came with a few extra perks.

The soul bonding thing to be exact.

When Jonathon agreed to the courtship he’d agreed to be Timothy’s mate, a lifelong partner. It was more serious than Jonathon anticipated when he agreed but he doesn’t regret his choice and everyday he looks forward to his life with Timothy. In agreeing to be Timothy’s mate came the soul bond, a physical and mystical bond that connects two souls, binds them as _one_ being.

In short, when they are close they feel great but when they are separated by great distances they feel a touch alone and depressed.

At first it was incredibly weird to be able to physically feel Timothy’s emotions but Jonathon adapted to the change quickly. Now, he can’t imagine life or love without a soul bond.

The distance is hard, but they’re making it work.

Jonathon is currently on day eight of no Timothy. It’s not the longest they’ve been apart but pretty soon it will be. He feels so out of sorts whenever Timothy is away, like his bones are trying to crawl out of his skin. Everything feels wrong without Timothy and Jonathan falls to the depth of depression whenever his boyfriend is gone. To most it might not sound healthy, but most people don’t have a mystical soul bond to contend with.

The sound of pounding feet on the stairs instantly improves Jonathon’s mood. There’s only one person who runs up his stairs like that.

A moment later his scruffy haired boyfriend bursts through his bedroom door and Jonathon practically tackles him to the door. Jonathon clings to Timothy and chuckles into his shoulder, giddy with the feeling of his boyfriend finally back in his arms. He was warm and real in a way Jonathon’s dreams never were.

It was like all his darkness and emptiness just lifted off him and floated away. Nothing could ruin this moment; nothing could ever feel bad when he had Timothy’s arms around him.

“You’re finally here,” Jonathon whispered, squeezing Timothy one last time before pulling back and smiling at his boyfriend.

One of his favourite things about Timothy returning was how he always had an extra layer of shimmer on his skin when he returned. It was like being in his own dimension reinvigorated his fairy magic and when he returned to his human form he glowed a little brighter. It was beautiful and Jonathon wanted nothing more than to rip Timothy’s clothes off and just watch the way his skin glittered.

Jonathon was usually too captivated by Timothy’s beauty, or his tantalising mouth, to notice much of anything but Timothy didn’t look as happy as he should have. His smile was dimmer than normal, his eyes kept shifting away, and he kept biting his lip. For someone who’s supposed to be excited about being reunited with his boyfriend Timothy didn’t look very excited.

“Timothy? What’s going on?” Jonathon’s stomach turned to lead, his smile falling and his hands unconsciously gripping tighter to Timothy’s arms. He felt as though his world was about to be ripped from his grasp and if he just held on a little tighter then everything would stay as it should.

Jonathon didn’t think he could go back to how things were before Timothy flew into his life. Timothy gave him a reason to smile every day, he gave Jonathon hope, and made life special. Jonathon couldn’t go back to the dark and hopeless existence.

He couldn’t lose Timothy.

Timothy grimaced and moved his hands to Jonathon’s shoulders, pushing the rugby player to sit on the edge of the bed. This didn’t bode well for Jonathon as whenever someone needed to sit down for a conversation it was usually something painfully serious.

Jonathon sat in silence and tried to keep his face blank as one awful thought kept swimming in his mind.

What if the other fairies have forbidden Timothy from dating a human? What if he’s here to say goodbye?

As Timothy began pacing Jonathon was mentally preparing himself to be dumped. The pit in his stomach grew and grew until he felt like he was falling. It felt horrible and Jonathon just wanted to cry; everything was going so well, how did it come to this?

Timothy jerked, twisting to face Jonathon with a look of pure pain etched across his delicate face. He gasped and fell to his knees in front of Jonathon, cupping his face and shaking his head.

“No, no, no. Don’t think that. I’m not leaving you, I would never. Just stop, it’s okay,” Timothy murmured urgently, his eyes welling with tears. He kissed Jonathon then, so sweetly and softly it nearly broke Jonathon’s heart. Then Timothy began showering Jonathon with tiny kisses all over his face until Jonathon was laughing from the ridiculousness of it all.

Jonathon’s chest burst with happiness. He really loves Timothy, even if he’s too afraid to say it. His fairy always knows how to make him feel better and Jonathon believes him wholeheartedly when he says he’s not dumping him.

The _almost_ mind reading ability of the soul bond still creeps him out but sometimes it’s easier than having to talk through everything.

Timothy stayed on his knees in front of Jonathon, his hands rubbing up and down Jonathon’s thighs. He still seemed nervous and like he was gearing up for a serious conversation but he seemed less worried than before. It helped to settle Jonathon’s own worries.

“I know there are certain life altering decisions I should run by you first, but I think you’ll like this one. Well, I hope you like it,” Timothy looked up at Jonathon and smiled a little uncertainly before forging on. “My mother and best friend are the reasons I keep going home but they’ve decided to stay here with me so we can be together.”

Timothy paused, looking like he was waiting for some reaction. Jonathon had no idea where this was going but figured Timothy would be nervous about his mother meeting his boyfriend and vice versa.

“Okay,” Jonathon smiled encouragingly at his boyfriend. On the inside he was a little nervous to meet Timothy’s mother but wanted to appear strong for his boyfriend.

“You don’t get it,” Timothy chuckled, shaking his head and starting his explanation again. “Jon, I’m going to be staying in this realm as a human, with you. My mother will get a house nearby and I’ll go to your school. No more long distance. Um, unless you don’t want that?”

For a few moments Jonathon sat there blinking at Timothy, trying to wrap his head around everything.

“No more fairy trips where I can’t contact you?” Jonathon asked, needing to be sure. At Timothy’s hesitant nod Jonathon smiled wide, so overcome with joy as he was. It was everything he could have hoped for. Jonathon giggled and tackled his boyfriend to the ground attaching his lips to Timothy’s glistening one.

There wasn’t a lot of talking done after that.

Having a boyfriend at school was both the best and worst thing. Jonathon loved being able to hold Timothy’s hand around the hallways and sit with him at lunch times. Seeing Timothy so often was the best thing to ever happen.

Having a boyfriend around a bunch of homophobes though was really stressful. Jonathon had a ball of worry sitting heavily in his gut every day for weeks, wondering what new type of torture they’d have to endure that day.

It took some time but eventually everyone at school and people around town accepted Timothy and their relationship. At first it was really hard and no matter how popular Jonathon was he still got teased and bullied for his sexuality. He tried to shield Timothy from it but the fairy was unable to escape the teasing.

Timothy didn’t understand what was going on or why people were being so mean to them. It was awful when Jonathon had to explain homophobia to his boyfriend. Apparently there was no such prejudice in his dimension.  

They would be shoved against lockers and have their books thrown from their hands. The word faggot being shouted or whispered at them became a daily, sometimes hourly, occurrence. They were being stared and pointed at, offensive words were graffitied on their lockers, and people made gagging noises and asked disgusting or highly personal questions. Timothy and Jonathon were treated like circus acts, something freakishly entertaining for the ‘normal’ people.

Life had become a minor version of hell for them, yet Timothy never let the harsh words or taunts get him down. In fact, Timothy fought back every time. He’d never use violence or derogatory language but he had a wit that stopped people in their tracks. Often times he’d ask those picking on them why it was so wrong to have an attractive person to make out with when they themselves were often times single. That was about as mean as Timothy ever got, and Jonathon wanted to swoon every time his boyfriend cut someone down without being a jerk about it.

After the first two weeks the bullying lessened and every day after that it lessened a little more until eventually Jonathon noticed people smiling at them instead of sneering. Every little taunt or whispered comment, every shove or trip, all of it tapered off until it seemed that no one cared about the two boys in love.

It all seemed to come to a head after the championship game. His rugby team had just won and all the boys were jumping and screaming around the field. In the stands the crowd went wild and Jonathon’s eyes zeroed in on Timothy.

Even after several months of staying in his human form Timothy still had some fairy magic up his sleeve. Apparently he thought now was the best time to showcase his powers.

Timothy jumped from his seat and was shouting in joy with the crowd, but from his fingers exploded a tonne of glitter and confetti. People were laughing and clapping all around so not many people paid attention to the magically appearing celebration items.

Some people though, saw everything.

“You’re boyfriend’s pretty weird, Cordon,” Cooper said, coming up behind Jonathon and slapping him on the back.

This wasn’t the first time Timothy had let his powers show and Jonathon was sure it wouldn’t be the last. Though no one in town knew he and his family were fairies they all knew Timothy was _gifted_. After a while people just accepted the weird and moved on. Jonathon wondered if people were secretly afraid of Timothy’s powers and worried about what he could do if provoked. It was actually kind of hot in Jonathon’s eyes.

“I know, he’s great isn’t he?” Jonathon replied dreamily. He couldn’t help it; he’d just won the rugby championships with his gorgeous boyfriend cheering him on. Life was pretty good right now and Jonathon wouldn’t hide that.

Cooper snorts and lightly shoves Jonathon, something the rugby guys have been doing to each other for years. It was about being a part of a team and about friendship. Jonathon turned to smile at his friend who just rolled his eyes.  

“Yeah, yeah. Come on lover boy we got a win to celebrate,” Cooper smiled before running off to find Cole and hugging the boy tightly. Jonathon was pretty sure they had feelings for each other and hoped that they accepted themselves openly one day.

Jonathon looked around the field at all the smiling faces and knew things were changing for this town.

And just like that everything was fine. The bullying stopped as did the teasing. Everyone got over themselves and started treating Timothy and Jonathon like normal people. No one made disgusted noises whenever Jonathon kissed Timothy’s cheek or whenever they held hands.

They were the first openly gay couple in the town and they were proud of that. They were proud that they were able to show this small town that love comes in many different forms but that doesn’t make it any less real or beautiful.

Love wins, as they say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Camp NaNo I'm writing 20 short fics over several different fandoms, this is number 7 and 8.  
> [My Tumblr](http://www.nothing-personal-my-dear.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> For Camp NaNo I'm writing 20 short fics over several different fandoms, this is number 7 and 8.  
> [My Tumblr](http://www.nothing-personal-my-dear.tumblr.com)


End file.
